Motives
by EkatiKati
Summary: AU Breaking Dawn Canon Couples What if the Cullens think Bella's dead after she gives birth? Where would that leave Edward? Renesmee? And most importantly, what do the Volturi have to do with all this? Longer summary once you click!


Hello! I'm MissusNorris's cousin. Right now she's super busy and tells me to apologize to all followers of her other stories. She would also like to point out that she dislikes Twilight, haha. Okay, but since I read all the books about a week ago, I thought this would be a cool take on Breaking Dawn.

Again, because I'm pretty young(much younger than Norris) please don't be super mean or perverted if you're insulting me. just tell me what I need to work on. Norris offered to edit my stuff, but I said no xD I want this to be all me :)  
>Okay, I did my best, and I hope you enjoy.<p>

Updates will be pretty regular :)

Summary is below :

Fate can be cruelest to those who least deserve it. We _all_ know that. But the Cullens did not. Edward and Bella were as happy as can be, with a baby on the way. Jasper's self control has become exceptional through out the pregnancy. Alice hasn't felt the need to look at the future for anything other than the date of birth of Renesmee. The hostility Rosalie showed Bella has completely dissolved, Esme is ecstatic at the arrival of yet another member of the family, and Carlisle always wears a smile. Even Jake and his pack are faring fine. The future seemed to hold nothing but pure joy and delight.

"But these violent delights have violent ends."- Bella Swan, New Moon.

What if Edward had been a single second late with injecting venom into Bella's heart? What if Renesmee had completely demolished Bella's body, and she was too destroyed to complete the change? Supposedly, she would die. And then of course, Edward, keeping his promise, went to meet her again in the afterlife.

The rest of the Cullens, heartbroken and lost, scatter about hoping to rid themselves of the painful memories.

They are all thrown into a pit of despair.

Emmett doesn't the every five second sex jokes.

Every car Rosalie sees is a Volvo. Every man she sees is her brother. That's why she doesn't drive.

Esme never smiles. She thinks that when she does, Bella's face appears in the window.

And Alice, well, the whole in her chest never gets better. If she stops clutching her little chest, it'll just fall apart.

Now, what about Renesmee? Even with the never ending adoration of her family, the ruthless fun with her best friend, and the constant assurances that her birth was not the cause of anything, she feels like crawling in a cave and never coming out.

Only 6 years old, but in the body of a drop dead gorgeous 16 year old teenager, Renesmee becomes the glue holding together the Cullen household. She decides to leave the protection of the secret Isle Esme to come and live in the mansion in Forks where so many blissful ( and so many not) events had taken place.

Hoping to heal herself, she stumbles across various encounters that cause her and the rest of the Cullens to re-investigate the evidence proving to the deaths of the two most beloved members.

_Mom died after I was born, right?_

_And the Volturi made Dad ashes, I have them in my HANDS._

_So then why do I think I see my parent's faces every second I'm in Forks? Like I relive their memories?_

_Like I hear them talking to me? Like I get the feeling that no one's dead?_

_Why does the ground feel hollow by my mom's grave? And my dad's ashes smell nothing like him?_

_Three answers:_

_1. I'm going insane and need hospitalization_

_2. I'm a telepath who can connect to the dead_

_3. I'm a witch and resurected them in my sleep_

_4. They never died. _

CHAPTER 1

EPOV

"You've done everything I could and more, son," my father assured me as I sat next to Bella's still body. Her heartbeat, steady and strong seemed to prove to me that she would wake up.

"Yes," I replied. "She'll wake up, right? She will."

"Let's see."

"Carlisle, it's been five days! A regular transformation takes only 3 days!" I couldn't hide my increasing worry. My breathing sped up as I became more and more anxious about the waking of my love. But I couldn't believe the alternative. I knew Bella was fighting right now. And so would I.

"Edward, stop. Listen. Please, please just hand me the child…" my father begged. But I didn't her it. All my senses were completely cut off.

I was in blackness, emptiness. _No, no, no, no… _I went on and on in my head. I tried to pinch myself, to do something to wake me up from this black hole of nothing.

"Edward, now don't do anything rash," "_The baby, son!"_ Carlisle admonished gently as possible. I looked down slowly, trying to escape my trance, as I saw my baby screaming as I squeezed the life out of it, crushing it against my marble chest.

I gasped, dropping Renesmee to the floor. Rosalie caught her before she hit the ground. My sister looked like hell. Her once bouncy, lively blonde curls were now dirty and matted, barely waves. Her tee shirt was filthy, covered in blood and baby formula. Her sweats only covered the bare necessities, tattered and bitten. I studied her, perplexed that she would have let her appearance drop so low.

She looked as though she would have called me a moron, and she did, mentally. Rosalie growled as she picked up my daughter, leaving the room, still smelling of copper and rust.

"Edward, step away from Bella. I just want to see," Carlisle lied. Lied for what? I didn't know. I wouldn't move, though.

"Humph, well it seems you know me too well, my boy. Just step away," He told me with a smile, warm and comforting. I wanted to believe his smile was genuine, and not just painted on his face to keep me from killing every single member of my family. But then again, no, I didn't.

"Edward, please, do not make this harder. Remove yourself from next to her."

I just shook my head numbly. My hand squeezed her soft palm, motionless for nearly a week. With the other hand, I grazed my fingers along the right side of her still, lean body. _Wake up, love! Stop messing with me! WAKE UP! _I shook my head once more, mumbling something very unintelligible. I ground my teeth, as I screamed my mental message.

"Please son, please," Carlisle told me gently, in a somewhat defeated voice.

"Just shut up, Carlisle! Just shut up!" I yelled, exasperated. Did my own father want to trick me into thinking my true love was dead? How? Why? I heard Esme gasp from across the hall.

"Edward…" he began.

"NO! Carlisle, you are lying to me! Stop it! STOP!"

"Son, why would I lie?" He stared me down. Looking into his butterscotch eyes which did nothing but bear the truth whole heartedly, it was impossible to deceive my self of the one and _true _truth.

"You… she…no…lie…I… but…. Jacob….birth….venom..." I went on, sputtering unintelligibly like a small two year old. At this point, I didn't feel any emotion… at all. I didn't even feel anything. It was like gravity had pulled out everything from under my skin.

"Move, Edward."

"NO! She isn't!" I tried to convince my self. Without thinking, I grabbed my life's limp, delicate shoulders and shook them frantically. "Wake up! Bella, wake up!" I screamed, sobbing. "Wake up! Please, please, please wake up! BELLA!"

"Son," Carlisle told me gently, stepping forward, "Let go. She's dead, Edward. She's gone."

"Edward, step away. Now," Carlisle told me blankly; I could see the emotion he was trying to hide in his voice.

The words, "she's dead," hit me like a massive ton of bricks. Not, of course that I would have felt the impact. No, but the words, the _fact, _hit me like the weight of the universe fell a million feet and landed on my back. I just froze, at that moment. My teeth clenched, I removed my hands from her body, clenching them to fists.

I just closed my eyes, and tried to wake up from my impossible sleep. I would get away from this nightmare, and then Bella would wake, and her along with Renesmee and I would be a family.

"No, no, Carlisle, no..." I said, hyperventilating. "That's not true…. Please. Please, tell me it's not. TELL ME YOU'RE FUCKING LYING!" I heard Esme gasp once more.

"Son, I wish I could. I really do," he told me, squeezing my shoulders. I heard my father's voice break at the end. "I wish I could," he said once more, lower. I wasn't sure if he told me or himself.

"Please," I begged, defeated. My eyes burned with venom. I refused to let them flicker to anything but the blackness they saw. The blackness could only keep me sane right now. When I was alone, I wouldn't have to be. But not with my father, who had given me so much, right next to me. I wouldn't hurt _him._

"Edward, move," he ordered sternly, recovering from his moment of softness, as he pushed through my weakened stance to get to Bella.

My knees wobbled, they felt like at any minute, they would collapse.

Gently, he removed the multiple tubes and needles from her body. The concept was _too_ much to bear. It would be too much forever. Good thing I wouldn't have to wait that long. I watched in horror; she never twitched, never even flinched at the tugging from the metal piercing her veins.

"Get away from her! Don't touch her, Carlisle. She'll wake up!" I tried to convince my self that she would. She was stronger than that. She _promised._ "She promised! She told me she wouldn't die! She'll wake up Carlisle! Why do you insist she won't!" I fumed.

"Son… please… try to understand. She is gone. Please, just let me remove these things from her body. Please." His voice broke at the end.

"Please, Edward. Stop," I heard Esme whisper through her sobs from the door way.

"GET OUT!" I growled at her.

She went without a word. Instantly, I felt guilty for how I'd treated my mother. But still…

I felt my back start to heave up and down, broken chokes pushing out of my throat. I gripped onto the window sill for balance. My cries started coming on louder and louder, pained growls ripping and tearing from my chest. My entire body was shaking, my limbs flinging wildly as spasms of shock forced through them.

"Edward, calm down. Son…." Carlisle shoved me on a chair across the room.

"Get off of me, Carlisle! You expect me to be _calm? _These are your words of wisdom? Be _calm? _I screamed.

Carlisle didn't respond. He didn't think. Maybe he had nothing left to say.

"Just let me clean her up, Edward. Then I'll go," he told me softly.

"No," I growled. "I'll- I'll- I'll d-do i-i-it." My head started going in circles above my shoulders, first it fell forward and then it bashed into the wall behind me. It felt like it was too heavy for my body to support it. The entire room started spinning.

Carlisle just nodded his head, putting his hand over his mouth. As he exited the room; I could hear him trying to conceal the sobs escaping his lips. I, however, was not in the mood for concealment.

I waited until the faint footsteps of my parents were gone. Whimpering, I squeezed the chair I was sitting on so hard that the steel was nothing but dust.

It was hard to walk, inside a spinning room. My feet tumbled over each other, as I had to yell out the simple commands to my un-responding brain.

I let my hands out in front of me, guiding me as if I were blind.

They reached the hospital bed in which Bella was on. My fingers dug into the plush cotton, and stayed there. I was afraid if I removed them, I would tear down the house. Slowly, I moved my eyes from off the floor, raising them slightly so they peered through my lids.

Bella's body was there. Motionless as ever. Her lips were a sickly purple, her body a dead blue. _How did I not see this sooner? HOW? HOWWWW? _I roared at myself.

My hands were shaking uncontrollably, as I placed them on her icy thigh. It was even colder than my skin.

"Oh Bella…?" I whispered, "Love, wakeup. You're sleeping. Wake up. Darling, WAKEUP!" I shook her gently. But her body didn't shake along with me. It just fell mangled in the position I dropped her.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, letting my side touch her icy body.

"Bella," I cried, hopeless. "Bella..." I mumbled. I moved my hand so that the tips of my fingers brushed against hers. I didn't feel the tingling sensation of warmth as I used to. It backed up the inevitable truth.

"Bella, please, my love… please," I begged in despair. What was I even begging for? My hand moved along her right side, stopping to cup her face. My thumb traced her purple, icy lip.

"No…" I quietly failed at trying to convince myself against the evidence.

"NO!" I sobbed even louder; now hearing the uneven out bursting cries coming out of my lips. "NOOOOOO!" I yelled. I tried to cry louder. And I did, over and over again, until my throat burned from all the voice exultation. Even so, I kept going.

I switched positions, setting my body along with hers so that every crevice between us was blocked. I wrapped my arms along her sides, pulling her closer; until we were so close even atoms couldn't move.

My final movement was placing my uncontrollably shaking head in between her two breasts, screaming hysterical sobs of despair at the separation of my love's soul and her body. At the cut of the string which intertwined my life with her's.

After an eternity, I whispered in a broken voice to my Bella's spirit. I knew she was with me, watching over me. Waiting. "Soon," I mustered the energy to chock out. "Soon," I promised.


End file.
